Taking The Plunge
by rlassie
Summary: A two-shot companion piece to 'To Love The Unwanted'. Rosie and George's wedding, from George's point of view. Will they make it down the aisle without any drama? You don't need to have read 'To Love The Unwanted' to understand this story, but it does help.
1. Chapter 1

Taking The Plunge.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from the plot, Rosie and Winnie

* * *

Chapter One.

"FRED WEASLEY!"

The severely annoyed shout echoed through the closed door, interrupting the silence my brother and I were working in as we tried to perfect a finicky little piece of magic. Wrapped up in the work as we were, the agitated voice of my twins' wife ripped through our concentration and caused us both to jump, knocking the ingredients off the table and on to the floor. I quickly got down and scooped them up again, hoping no damage had occurred. Once I had seen that they were still in working order, I straightened and grinned at my brother, who was staring at the door with a horrified look on his face.

"Someone's in trouble" I sang softly and Fred gulped and frantically shook his head.

"I haven't done anything! Not lately! I've been good, honest!" he whispered in an appalled voice, sounding very much like his eight year old daughter.

"You sure about that?" I asked his teasingly. He nodded wildly and opened his mouth to reply when the door to the back room of our shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, was flung open and a very irritated witch strode through it. Her bushy brown hair seemed to swarm around her, crackling and sparking with her anger. Her chocolate brown eyes, narrowed and filled with wrath, zeroed in on her very nervous husband. It wasn't this that really caught your attention though. It was the large black eye that she was sporting that was the first thing you noticed. Fred's eyes widened and then he cringed. Uh oh. Yup. Someone really was in trouble.

"Hermione dear, great to see you! You look amazing as always" Fred said in an overly bright (and slightly shaking) voice. I snorted and sat back and folded my arms, very interested in how my brother was going to worm his way out of this one.

"Don't you bloody well dear me! Look at me Fred! Look at my face! Didn't I tell you to get rid of those damn telescopes? To remove them from our home? Huh? Didn't I?"

"Er… umm, yeah you did" Fred mumbled guiltily. Hermione folded her arms and glared.

"Well why the hell didn't you?! They're a menace Fred! Winnie or the twins could get hurt! Not to mention that the wedding is tomorrow, of which I am matron of honour. You better have some bloody bruise balm around here Fred or so help me, because there's no way I'm going to the hens night tonight looking like a damn one eyed panda!"

As Fred hastily got up to retrieve the bruise balm for his fuming wife, I smiled widely. The wedding was tomorrow. Tomorrow Rosie would finally be mine. Not that she wasn't mine already, as I am hers, but it would finally be legal and binding. I hadn't realised just how much I seemed to need that. I looked over again at the married couple just in time to see Fred gently spread the balm around his wife's eye.

"I'll get rid of them as soon as I get home, I promise. The only reason they're still there is because we haven't got any room for them here. Yet" he hurriedly assured Hermione when she glared at him again. "You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to look through them again" he said conversationally and I laughed to myself as he just dug himself in deeper.

"I didn't mean to look through one Fred! Winnie found one and was playing with it and left it downstairs! You're lucky she didn't look through it herself! I thought it was one of mine and was cleaning it and I looked through it to make sure I'd gotten everything!" Fred cringed again as Hermione's' shrill voice cut through the air.

"They're gone the second I get home love" he said hastily and Hermione huffed.

"Bloody telescopes. Really don't appreciate being punched by an inanimate object for the second time in my life" she muttered darkly. I snorted and then tried to cover it up with a cough. No such luck. Hermione turned to glare, her eye now covered in thick mustard coloured goop. I resisted the urge to snort again and grinned innocently at her.

"You're just lucky Rosie wasn't helping me George. She'd be coming down on you just as hard" she said. I continued to grin at her.

"Nah. Rosie loves me too much to do that. Unlike you, she'd find it funny" I said and then chuckled when Hermione frowned.

"Bloody witch probably would to" she muttered and my chuckle turned into an all-out laugh. It was amazing to have someone in my life that had such a great sense of humour.

"Speaking of my brothers' soon to be doomed fiancé, where is the rest of our lot?" Fred asked, grinning at his wife. She snorted and I scowled.

"Oi!" I said indignantly and the couple laughed. Doomed? She wasn't doomed. She was about to start the biggest adventure of her life. And so was I. I quickly perked up and looked at Hermione eagerly.

"They're on their way. I Apparated here. Rosie bringing the kids on foot" she said and sure enough, just as she finished talking, the door swung open again and Winnie bounded in carrying one of the twins, Rosie with the other twin right behind her. Her gorgeous fog grey eyes swept the room and when they fell on the balm coating Hermione's eye, she smirked.

"Told you they'd have some Mione. There was no need to panic now was there?" she said, a laugh lurking in her voice. Hermione scowled at her.

"Shut it you. I guarantee you'd be panicking if it happened to you" she said and the lurking laugh burst out. It still bowled me over every time I heard her laugh. It was the sexiest thing imaginable, the way it rang through the room and filled every space with the sound of her happiness. Up until a little under two years ago, the sound of her laughter had been a rare thing to hear. During her first year at Hogwarts it had rocketed through the common room frequently but as the war picked up it had petered out until you hardly ever heard it anymore. It was actually her laughter that first got me to notice her during my sixth year. Just after Fred and I had tried to put our names into the Goblet of Fire and were tussling on the floor, Rosie laughter had resonated through the room, completely drowning out the shouts of the crowd. It was an amazing, breath-taking sound and I quickly pulled away from Fred and looked around to find the source. I got the shock of my life when I realised that it had come from Rosie. Humour filled her face and exploded from her eyes, making them shine. I remember staring at her and gulping, suddenly realising something I couldn't believe I'd overlooked. She was beautiful. Absolutely stunning, inside and out. I fell for her right there and then though of course I didn't admit this to myself for quite a while. Standing at the top of the stairs at the Burrow with my arm around Fred just before Rosie and Hermione left, watching Rosie smile at me was when it finally hit me over the head. I was in love with her. And being separated for seven years did nothing to change that though believe me, I tried.

As I reflected on these memories, Winnie ran over to her father, still carrying her four month old brother. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair before taking his son into his arms. I still had trouble telling which one it was. Most people did. Their parents were the only ones who could tell them apart every time, though Rosie said she could as well. Not sure I believe her. The second set of Weasley twins were as identical at Fred and I were before I lost my ear and it stayed lost this time. They even had our hair, though not quite as bright. Decidingly brighter than Winnies though. Unlike with Winnie, you could most definitely tell that Patrick Alastor and Nicholas Remus – or Pat and Nick – were Weasleys. They were the spitting image of our dad. As I watched my brother smile at his son and Winnie bounce up and down in front of him, talking a mile a minute, I felt someone take my hand. I looked down – way down – and into the smiling eyes of my own Rosie. She was a teeny thing, Rosie was. The top of her head only just came up to the middle of my arm. But good things come in small packages and Merlin, what a package Rosie was. A very attractive, very tight little package. And one I _definitely_ enjoyed unwrapping… Rosie laughed softly and crept up on to her tip toes.

"You know, you really shouldn't look at me that way when I've got your nephew in my arms. What will he think?" she murmured in my ear, sending a shudder down my spine. I glanced down at the sleeping baby she was holding and then back up into her eyes.

"I really don't think he's paying us any attention at the moment. And even if he was he'd be cheering me on" I said with a grin. Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" she said and I nodded confidently.

"Of course my own. He's a Weasley, or more importantly, a Weasley Twin. It's what we do" I said with a shrug. Rosie laughed which caused me to do the only thing I could do. I kissed her.

I loved kissing Rosie. The reaction she had every time thrilled me. I knew she had kissed other men before, a fact I really didn't like to dwell upon (mainly one person in particular) but I also knew that no one else had ever made her react the way I did. She'd never told me this, but the shock she showed over her body's responses the first few times we kissed made it pretty easy for me to guess. I won't lie; it was a major ego boost. The day after the first time I spent the night, Fred went around calling me a rooster for most of the day because of all the strutting I was doing. I got over it pretty quickly though when Hermione walking in, saw what I was doing and hexed me. This sobered me up in a hurry and made me realise that I was acting like a total git. I'm just glad Rosie never saw me. I've spent enough time hurting her over the years, though most of that was unintentional. I still enjoy her reactions though because I love making her happy. Really _really _happy. Hey, I am a guy after all.

These thoughts drained speedily out of my head as I continued to kiss my fiancé. It was impossible to think of anything when she was doing that thing with her tongue and causing my blood to pound. She was kissing me like her world ended and began again from the meeting of our mouths and I eagerly moved my lips over hers, thrilled with her responce and wanting nothing more than to drag her upstairs right this second. Unfortunately that was impossible as we didn't live up there anymore. Heat was fairly pumping off her and as she moaned quietly and her tongue invaded my mouth again, I forgot everything else and would have continued to kiss her till the world ended if we hadn't been rudely interrupted. Out of nowhere I found myself being forcibly dragged backwards by an invisible force.

"You really should save that for the wedding night guys don't you think?" my annoying brother said innocently as he lowered his wand and released the spell that had separated us. "We really don't need the show, especially Pat who was getting a close up view of it. You'll traumatise the kid for life!"

I glanced over at my nephew, who was no longer asleep but wide awake and staring up at Rosie. I grinned sheepishly as Rosie deeply blushed and hurriedly handed him over to his mother.

"Ewww. That was gross. I don't ever want to kiss someone like that. It looks horrible" Winnie said with her nose scrunched up in disgust. Rosie laughed (causing me to suck my breath in again and stare at her) and looked at Winnie in amusement.

"I guarantee you'll change your mind about that one day Tabby Cat" she said. Winnie grimaced and shook her head in denial.

"Not for a number of years yet she won't I should think" Fred said with a frown and Rosie grinned cheekily at him.

"Really Fredster? After all, I knew from the moment I met your brother that he was the only one for me and I was only eleven at the time" she teased him, referring to our meeting on the Hogwarts Express when I had knocked her over and then nearly trampled her. In my defence, I hadn't even seen her. She was as small as a house elf back then. But I did help her up and I remember thinking that her eyes were incredible. They seemed to take up her whole face and had me imagining a mysterious character striding through a thick night-time fog. There was nothing sexual about my thoughts back then as she was far too young but I did find her intriguing, a sentiment that only grew as the years past until it cumulated in me falling for her.

"That's not going to happen to my daughter" Fred said with a hint of panic in his voice. He looked over at his wife pleadingly. "It is?"

"You never know love, it might just. It's not something you can control you know" Hermione said sympathetically. Fred blanched and shook his head.

"It's _not _going to happen" he muttered firmly, his eyes on Winnie who was looking at one of our products and not paying us any attention. As I laughed, Hermione turned to Rosie.

"Why don't we just go from here to the Burrow, if you're ready to go now?" she asked and Rosie nodded. I looked at her keenly, very interested to know what the girls were getting up to tonight. She hadn't told me a thing. She'd just smiled at me mysteriously and said that they had two hens' nights to pack into one, since Hermione had never had one, which was her own fault. When you only had two weeks to plan a wedding it was nearly impossible to fit everything in. Rosie smiled and shook her head when she saw my expression.

"Not going to work George. I'll not telling you what we're up to. It's a hen's night which means no men allowed. I haven't asked you what you're doing for your stag do have I?" she said and I pouted.

"Aww. No fair. I just wanna know if I have to hex anyone" I said and Rosie chuckled, came over to me and leaned up and whispered in my ear again.

"As if I'd ever give you reason to hex anyone. I love you George. You don't need to worry" I shrugged.

"Can't help it love. You're a gorgeous woman and I really couldn't blame any man for trying" I said which caused Rosie to blush. "Though if Malfoy does try it again I may just have to punch him again." Rosie frowned.

"You will not George Weasley! And I haven't seen Draco in months so there will be no need for violence thank you very much" she stated firmly, her pacifist side coming through. I grinned lazily at her and she huffed. Punching Draco Malfoy was one of the highlights of my life. He deserved everything that was handed to him for treating Rosie the way he did during her fifth year. Rosie turned towards Hermione.

"Shall we go then?" she asked and Hermione nodded and called her daughter. Rosie turned back to me.

"Now don't you give me any reason to hex anyone either George Weasley. Because I will and I'll have fun doing it" she said with a twinkle in eye. I grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Of course not love. It's impossible for me to even look at anyone else, don't you know that?" I said and Rosie laughed, thinking I was teasing. I shook my head. The girl had never had any comprehension of her worth. As the females left, Winnies' excited chatter trailing behind them, Fred came over to me and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"You ready for a big night then Forge?" he said and I grinned at him.

"Am I ever Gred. Let's get this show on the road!" I cried and Fred hooted in agreement. With a twist, we both Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron where we were meeting the rest of our party.

I can only really remember the beginning and the end of that night. Fred kept up a never-ending supply of fire whiskey and I didn't really put up must of a resistance. Though I was very much looking forward to taking the giant leap into matrimony, a fact that would have horrified me a few years ago, I knew that nights like this with my twin, my other brothers and Harry who was like a brother to me would now not be as frequent as they had been in the past. So I enjoyed it while I could and by the end of the night most of us were singing the Hogwarts song at the top of our lungs and in Ron's case, falling off our stools. It was a fantastic night. I grinned as I looked at my mates. They were an amazing bunch. Fred, as my best man, was the centre of attention and my groomsmen, Harry, Ron and Lee seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely as well. As the night wore on the topic turned to our women. Every one of us boasted that their wife or girlfriend was the most amazing girl in the world. In Lee's case this was Angelina Johnson. He'd been a bit apprehensive when he told me that they'd gotten together, as we used to date. It hadn't mattered one iota to me though. I was with Rosie and I knew that he'd always had a thing for her. So I just grinned and just said 'finally'. As the boasting grew more severe, I had the sudden strong desire to see a certain individual involved in our discussion. I looked over at Fred who met my eye and smirked at me.

"Got a craving there Georgie?" he said and when I lifted my eyebrows and grinned at him he laughed.

"Well how about we go pay our significant others a visit then hmm?" he said with a sly grin. I grinned back at him and slapped my palm against his. Fred turned to the others.

"Oi you lot! The man of the hour seems to have a need to see his fiancé. Feel up to doing a little gate-crashing?" he called and was answered by loud shouts of agreement. The only one who didn't answer was Charlie who didn't have a significant other and going my calculations, hadn't had one ever since he moved back to England and into the flat. Since this was nearly two years ago it seemed a bit unusual. Charlie didn't have trouble getting woman, not like Ron had in the past. I snorted as a cloudy memory of my days at Hogwarts surfaced. Ron really was a prat when it came to woman. I got up, staggering only slightly, and made my way over to my older brother.

"You right there mate?" I asked him quietly, slapping him on the shoulder. He smiled at me and even in my slightly intoxicated state I couldn't help but notice the sad tinge to it. I frowned. Even though he lived above the shop, I hadn't really spent all that much time with Charlie in the past two years, being wrapped up in Rosie as I was. I closed one eye and concentrated on drilling the thought in my head that I was going to change that. No one should be sad at the moment.

"I'm good George. You need help getting to the Burrow?" Charlie asked and I shook my head.

"Nah I should be fine. Had practise Apparating in this state you know" I said with a grin and Charlie grinned briefly back at me.

"Well I'll just head home then if you don't mind" he said and I nodded. "Enjoy the rest of your night George won't you." I smirked at him and he chuckled. Oh I would.

Apparating into a room full of ladies who had no idea we were coming was loads of fun. They were all sitting around in their night clothes chatting and laughing and when we appeared out of thin air surprised shrieks filled the room. I looked around and immediately spotted my fiancé sitting beside her cousin with her mouth gaping open. I galloped over to her with a grin and scooped her up into my arms. As the other guys did the same thing with their own ladies, I ignored Rosie's protests to put her down and immediately Apparated us back to our house. When we arrived I quickly set her down, my hands on her waist to steady her and she swayed slightly. Rosie's reaction to Apparating had always bothered me. I wouldn't have done it if there was any other way to get us home so quickly. I frowned at her in concern.

"You ok love?" I asked her and she took a deep breath and nodded before stepping back, folding her arms and glaring up at me.

"Just what do you think you're doing George Weasley? I was meant to stay the night at the Burrow and get ready there tomorrow. I wasn't meant to see you until I walked down the aisle!" I grinned innocently at her.

"I couldn't wait that long. I wanted to see you now" I said and Rosie snorted.

"You can't always get what you want George. I'm going back this instant" she said and went to turn on the spot. I leapt forward and hurled her up into my arms again. It wasn't hard. She weighed little more than a feather. Rosie shrieked again.

"George! Let me go!" she cried indignantly but I heard the laughter behind her words. I grinned at her.

"Never my love. You are mine and I'm never letting you go" I vowed. Rosie froze for a second and then she seemed to melt in my arms. I frowned slightly at this. Damn woman still had trouble believing that I loved her. She smiled up at me.

"You said the same thing to me when you proposed" she said softly. I grinned at her again.

"Only after you finally said yes" I said and she chuckled. I had proposed to her many a time before she gave me the right answer, the first time being the day of Winnie's seventh birthday party. Her answer that day was just the start of a long list of teasing answers. It finally got through to me after six about months of similar conversations that she was waiting for me to actually ask for her hand. I did immediately and she happily said yes. I grinned to myself. Seems untraditional asking, or not asking in Fred and my cases, ran in the family.

"I meant it then and I mean it now. And tomorrow it will be official. You will finally be a Weasley" I said grinning broadly and Rosie laughed. Her laughter filled the room which spurred me into action. I leaned down and kissed her and then strode over to the bedroom door.

"George! I've got to get back to the Burrow!" Rosie cried and I shook my head.

"Nope. Sorry my own, you're definitely not going anywhere tonight. You can head back tomorrow morning" I said and when she opened her mouth to protest, I kissed her again, very thoroughly this time. As I pulled away to open the door she blinked dazedly at me.

"Oh all right, if you insist" she said in a breathless voice and I laughed as the door swung shut behind us.

* * *

**Quick A/N – Well there you go September and Summer, there's the first part. Next chapter will be the actual wedding. Hope it lives up to your expectations!**


	2. Chapter 2

Taking The Plunge.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything apart from the plot, Rosie and Winnie

* * *

Chapter Two.

"_Nope. Sorry my own, you're definitely not going anywhere tonight. You can head back tomorrow morning" I said and when she opened her mouth to protest, I kissed her again, very thoroughly this time. As I pulled away to open the door she blinked dazedly at me._

"_Oh all right, if you insist" she said in a breathless voice and I laughed as the door swung shut behind us._

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Rosie's soft breathing beside me. She was tucked close into my side with her head resting on my arm, one leg flung across mine and an arm lying across my chest. It was quite a regular way for us to sleep, me on my back and her virtually draped over me. It had embarrassed her when we first started spending our nights together because no matter how far away from me she started the night, she would always move during it and wake up almost on top of me. I really didn't mind though as it proved just how much she cared about me. So I told her not to be so stupid and that I liked that she couldn't resist me, even in her sleep. I've come to expect it now, so much so that if on the rare occasion we don't share a bed I really don't sleep well that night. I miss her presence next to me in the bed and I miss waking up with her wrapped around me. Hell I just miss her altogether.

I yawned, turned my head and looked at her, still sleeping peacefully next to me. I was marrying this woman today. As this thought ran through my head, I smiled widely and carefully turned over on to my side so as not to wake her. She snuffled a bit but didn't wake up and I took the opportunity to just look at her. I didn't get many chances to do this while she was awake. For some reason it made her self-conscious so I took every chance I could get. I raised my hand and gently ran it over the beautiful glossy black hair that fell over her shoulders and contrasted sensually with her velvety bare skin. Merlin she was pretty. Not that I wouldn't love her anyway, even if she was dead ugly. She was it for me. Love for her filled me and I silently thanked the fates for bringing her back to me. As I continued to watch her and stroke her hair, the gentle continuous movement began to wake her up. Her eyelids fluttered and she purred slightly and moved her head into my hand. She then stilled.

"George I can feel you staring at me" she said in a sexy sleep roughened voice. Her eyes blinked open and she frowned at me. I grinned at her unapologetically and shrugged.

"Can't help it love. Your just so gorgeous that once my eyes fall on you I really can't look away" I said cheerfully. Rosie snorted.

"Ok George you can tame it down now, I've already agreed to marry you remember?" she said with a wry smile and a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Tame what down? I was telling the truth" I said, slightly indignantly. Would the woman never believe what was right in front of her? She had a habit of ignoring the obvious which I swore I was eventually going to change. Rosie smiled at me, reached over and patted my cheek.

"Sure you were George" she said in an indulgent tone. As I continued to frown at her, she lifted herself slightly and glanced at the clock on my bedside table. She groaned, collapsed back down beside me and buried her face into my side.

"Why did you wake me up so early? It's barely dawn!" she said in a muffled voice. I laughed softly at her exaggeration. It was 7.30 in the morning which was well past dawn but to Rosie, who loved to sleep right through the morning and begin her day at noon, it may have well been the middle of the night.

"Thought you might want to get back to the Burrow before Mum realises we broke the tradition of the bride and groom not seeing each other before the wedding. But if you're quite happy where you are…"

Rosie gasped in surprise as I grabbed her by the waist and hurled her up so that she was lying on top of me. Her surprise quickly turned into laughter as I ran my fingers over her ribs, tickling her and playfully kissing her head, neck and shoulders. My mouth quickly found hers though as her laughter and her naked body pressed against mine made other parts of me sit up and take notice. She kissed me back with equal fever and the kiss would have gone on to its enjoyable conclusion if she hadn't suddenly stilled and pulled away to stare at me. I frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong love?" I asked she continued to stare at me, her eyes wide and shocked. "Rosie? What is it?" I asked her again, worry trickling into my voice. She stared at me for a couple more seconds.

"I'm getting married today" she whispered and I gave a burst of surprised laughter.

"Funny that. So am I" I teased her and frowned again when she didn't respond. She just continued to gawk at me.

"Rosie? Not getting cold feet are you love?" I said jokingly but with a hint of worry. She wasn't going to back out was she? It would finish me if she did. The worry in my tone must have gotten through to her because her eyes suddenly sharpened. She smiled at me and shook her head.

"Of course I'm not George. I love you and really want to marry you" she said. I frowned. Then why didn't I feel reassured?

"What's the matter then?" I asked and was suddenly dazzled by the enormous smile that lit her face and shined out of her eyes.

"Nothing's the matter" she said with a laugh. "It just hit me that I'm getting married today. I'm getting married today!" she said again, still laughing. "To you. Oh George I'm so happy. I never knew I could be this happy. Thank you!" she exclaimed and kissed me enthusiastically. I laughed against her mouth and pulled back.

"You're most welcome my own" I said and reached up and brushed her hair back. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now where were we…" I leaned up to kiss her again, determined to finish what we had started, but she avoided my kiss and scrambled off of me.

"Oi! Where are you going? Come back here!" I growled playfully and lunged after her. She laughed and dodged me again.

"I've got to get to the Burrow before your mum realises I'm not there" she said, grinning at me. "There'll be hell to pay if she gets back and finds me missing!"

"But I want you all to myself" I whined and Rosie threw me a very sexy smile.

"You got enough of me last night. You can hold off till later" she said impishly. She then spun on her heals and dashed into the bathroom. I smiled to myself as my eyes tracked her bare behind until the bathroom door interrupted my ogling. Gods I loved that woman.

I made my way downstairs about an hour later in search of some breakfast. I wasn't meeting my half of the wedding party for a couple of hours yet so I could afford to take my time. I stopped when I reached the bottom of the stairs and frowned slightly in confusion. Rosie was standing in the middle of the kitchen facing our photo wall. The pictures flickered as their subjects smiled and waved at us and occasionally joined other photos. We had everyone up there, both her family and mine. My frown deepened as she continued to stare at the wall. I had been certain she'd left already. She certainly seemed to be in enough of a hurry earlier this morning. I shrugged, went over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Changed your mind did you?" I purred into her ear but my joking abruptly stopped when she pulled away from me and took my hand, an unreadable expression on her face.

"George will you come somewhere with me? There are a couple of people you should meet" she asked softly and although her tone was terrifying me slightly, I immediately nodded. It must be important if she was willing to forgo what my mum saw as valuable primping time. Rosie sighed in relief and led me out of the house.

"We're going to have to Apparate" she said. I frowned and shook my head.

"Not today Rosie. I don't want you to be sick at our wedding." Rosie sighed.

"I won't be love. It's the only way to get there. Please George" she said when she saw the stubborn look on my face. I met her pleading eyes and then sighed and nodded. She gave me a small smile and took my arm.

"You'll have to do it. I react better if it's side-along" she said. I nodded in relief. She was right. Her reaction wasn't so bad if someone else was taking her.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly. She looked up into my eyes.

"Newberry Cemetery" she said and I suddenly understood.

I made sure my arms were firmly around her when we appeared in the cemetery. I glad I did because she may not have reacted as bad as she would have if she Apparated herself, but she still swayed when we landed. I looked at her in question as she steadied herself and she nodded, silently took my hand and led me through the cemetery. About half way in we took a right, walked for another few metres and then stopped in front of two gravestones. I stood back quietly as Rosie laid her other hand over the stones, rubbing them lovingly. She then turned towards me and drew me forward.

"I'm getting married today. Of course you already know this and you know all about the man I'm marrying. I haven't exactly been silent about him" she said with a soft smile at me. "I love him so much and I'm really really happy. But I don't think I can go through with today without you two meeting him. So here he is. Mum, Dad, this is George Weasley. The love of my life."

She pulled me forward again and placed our joined hands on one of the headstones.

"And this is Katherine, or Kate, and Raiden Parker. My parents."

I crouched down and silently read the words on the headstones. Katherine and Raiden Parker. Died November 12th 1984. Beloved mother and father of, and survived by, Rosalyn Anna Parker. It was amazing and very deep. I'd seen a lot of headstones over the years and with the war, quite a few had had friends' names on them. But none of them made me feel as emotional as my own Rosie's parent's graves. The fact that she would take me here just blew me away. It also completely wiped out the last little drop of doubt I had that Rosie didn't love me. Until this moment I hadn't even known that it was there festering somewhere in the back of my mind. It was gone now though and would never return. I stood up and pulled Rosie into my arms. She grunted softly as she slammed into my chest and I buried my face in her hair.

"I love you Rosalyn Anna Parker, soon to be Weasley. I'm honoured that you bought me here" I whispered in a shaky voice. I felt her smile against my chest.

"I couldn't not bring you here George. This is my special place, the place I go when I need to be alone. At least I used to. Because of you I can't remember the last time I needed to be alone." I pulled back and she smiled at me. We turned to the headstones again.

"I'll take care of her, I promise. I'll always try my best to make her happy and maybe one day we'll bring our children here to meet you as well" I said as I stared at the words carved into the stones. I gasped as I felt a warm... _something_ trail over my shoulders. Rosie smiled.

"You felt them too. That must mean that they approve" she said happily and with a laugh, gave me a hug.

"Come on, let's go. Molly must be fretting something major by now" she said and I put my arm around her shoulder and we left the cemetery knowing we would be back sometime soon.

I Apparated with Rosie to the Burrow and was in the process of kissing her goodbye – a process I was enjoying very much – when a shout echoed from the house. We broke apart and stared as my mum came bustling out of the house with an aggrieved look on her face.

"There you are! Rosalyn Parker where have you been? Why weren't you here when I got back this morning? And just what do you think you're doing here George Weasley?! You two didn't spend the night together did you?"

My mouth fell open and I stared at my mum as she continued to lecture us at the top of her voice. I felt myself cringe as her voice washed over me and it was like I was five again and had helped Fred turn Ron's teddy bear into a spider. I heard a giggle come from beside me and I turned slightly and gave Rosie an evil look. She covered her mouth with her hand but her eyes were still dancing and suddenly I was grinning as well. Mum continued her lecture, oblivious to our amusement until Rosie's laughter broke through her hand and spilled into the air. That shut Mum up and she stared at Rosie, appalled, until Rosie put her arm around her shoulder.

"Come on Molly, let's go get me ready" she said with a further chuckle and drew a still speechless Molly Weasley back towards the house. She looked over her shoulder at me as they walked away.

"See you in a couple of hours then" she called and I grinned after her.

"I'll be the one in white" I answered and I Apparated away to the sound of her laughter.

Two hours later I was standing in Fred and Hermione's bedroom at Grimmauld Place, nervously tugging at the stupid bowtie that was strangling me. The wedding was due to start in half an hour and I was a wreck. I wasn't nervous about marrying Rosie, I was anticipating that greatly. I was the whole bloody show we had to go through to get there that was freaking me out. I wasn't usually anxious about standing up in front of so many people. I owned a third of a world famous joke shop for Godric's sake. You had to get used to public speaking to be a part of that. But in this case, I just wanted it all to be over. I furiously wished that everything was over and done with and I was already on my honeymoon with my beautiful new wife. I tugged again at my tie, checked the clock and groaned and began to pace. Merlin it was only five minutes past the last time I checked. Had someone gotten hold of a time-turner and was turning time back every couple of minutes just to taunt me? Why the hell wouldn't time bloody well _hurry up!_ I swung round as the door opened and my best men came in, Fred leading the way, each holding a shot glass. Fred smiled in understanding when he saw my expression.

"Bit anxious there Georgie?" he asked me and I grimaced. Fred laughed and clapped me on the back.

"Don't worry; I felt exactly the same way before my wedding. So did every other married bloke here. That's what happens when you love the woman you're about to marry" he said and Harry, Ron, Bill and Dad nodded in agreement.

"Here. This will help calm you down" he said and handed me the second shot glass he was carrying. I took it and sniffed it suspiciously. Didn't seem to be anything other than fire whiskey but you never know. Fred laughed.

"Now would I do that to you Forge?" he asked innocently and I snorted.

"To right you would Gred" I grumbled and Fred laughed again.

"Yeah I probably would. But not this time my twin. It's just fire whiskey, don't worry. Rosie would kill me if I somehow made you miss your own wedding. Not to mention what my own wife would do" he said with a shudder. He raised his glass and everyone else followed suit.

"To Rosie and George" he cried and the room was filled with male voices as the men in my family wished me well. I shot the glass back and the warmth of the whiskey calmed me down for a second before I resumed pacing. I glanced at the clock again and smiled in relief. Not long now. I looked towards the door again as a knock sounded on it. Bill got up and opened it and Mum stepped into the room. Her gaze softened as she focused on me and my pacing which I had started again the second i realised who it was.

"Ok everyone who isn't standing up with George needs to leave now and head to the Burrow" she said, her gaze sweeping the room. As Bill, Charlie and Percy wished me good luck and left the room, Dad came up to me and pulled me into a quick hug.

"I'm proud of you son. You've got a good one there. Don't you go letting her go now" he said in a rough voice and I shook my head.

"Never in a million years" I said with a grin and he gave me a watery smile, patted me on the shoulder and followed his sons out of the room. I turned to Mum and groaned theatrically when I saw her face. There were tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Come on Mum! Don't go starting the waterworks now! I don't want to drown before I make it down the aisle" I joked and she hiccupped and threw her arms around me.

"Oh Georgie, I'm just so very very proud of you! A few years ago I thought you would never settle down and now look at you! I love you George! And I'm extremely happy to be officially welcoming Rosie into the family!" she blubbered. I pattered her on the back awkwardly and Fred finally took pity on me and drew Mum away.

"Don't you think you should go see how the bride's doing Mum?" he said with a grin and she nodded. She turned and headed for the door before stopping and rushing back over and hugging me again, crying even harder. I threw a panicked look at Fred and he laughed, took Mum by the shoulders and gently pushed her out of the room. I heard her sobbing in Dads arms as the door closed behind her. Fred turned back to me, Harry, Ron and Lee.

"Well boys, time to hit the road" he said and I grinned happily. I didn't even wait for the others to join me. I just turned on the spot and was gone.

Surprisingly, I remembered every single detail of the ceremony. I would have thought that the boring bits, like standing under the tree overlooking the lake waiting for Rosie to appear would have faded from my memory. But they didn't because honestly, I don't think there were any boring bits. Just anxious and excited bits. I do remember vividly the instant Rosie appeared on her uncles' arm. I sucked in my breath when I saw her. She was… spectacular. Her dress was bright blinding white which made her seem to glow and was what Mum later called a kimono style in tribute to her Japanese grandmother. All I knew is that she looked absolutely, completely stunning. The dress was covered in some sort of gold threaded design that sparkled when the sun hit it and she was wearing a tiara with her velvety shining hair folded around it. When she met my dazed eyes it was her smile shined the brightest though.

The matron of honour and bridesmaids, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Fleur all looked good as well, wearing kimono style dresses the same as Rosie but in a variety of colours and Winnie as flower girl looked cute as a button. I wasn't really focusing on them though, my eyes were all for Rosie as she walked towards me. I was so entranced with her that she had to nudge me to get me to pay attention when the official started speaking. I grinned unapologetically and as I turned to face forward I caught her rolling her eyes, humour dancing across her face. A few sentences and a vow that I would never break later, Rosie Parker had transformed. She was now, and forever more would be, Rosie Weasley. As we were pronounced and cheers sounded around us, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her with everything I had.

The reception was loud, boisterous and lasted long into the night. It reminded me a lot of Fred and Hermione's reception, with us being in the same place as they had theirs, (what can I say, my twin and I are exactly alike) although it definitely wasn't going to end the same way. I was quite happy to keep the only ear I had left, thank you very much. Though that instant had brought Rosie and I together so maybe it wasn't so bad after all. I wasn't going to tell Rosie that though. She would probably react the same way she did then. It was horrifying being beat up by a girl half your size. I spent most of the night with Rosie always in my arms. We danced to nearly every song and when we weren't dancing, we were standing and talking with our hands clasped tightly. We were in the middle of dancing again when I felt a tap on my shoulder. This had been happening all night and I sighed gloomily and started to turn around to pass my wife over to someone else _again_ when Rosie looked over my shoulder and gasped in surprise. I spun around quickly and snarled. Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy was standing right in front of me.

"May I cut in?" he asked with a smirk.

"Not bloody likely" I hissed and took a menacing step towards him. I stopped when I felt Rosie's hand on my back.

"Please George, don't make a scene. It's just one dance" she said softly. Malfoy smirked again.

"Yeah Weasley, it's just one dance" he said and I growled at him. What in the bloody hell was he doing here anyway? I conveniently forgot that The Leaky Cauldron was a public place.

"You lay a hand or anything else on her anywhere you're not supposed to and I'll take you apart Malfoy" I warned him. "And I won't be the only one."

I nodded at the couples that surrounded us. Funnily enough, most of them consisted of our family and all of them were glaring at Malfoy. Malfoy laughed and then held up his hands in surrender as I stepped towards him again.

"Ok ok I'll stick to the waist, I promise" he said. He stepped around me and up to Rosie. I slowly and grudgingly backed away as they started dancing. I didn't go far though. Just to the edge of the dance floor and I kept my eyes on them the whole time.

Whatever he was saying must have been interesting because a multitude of emotions were playing across my own Rosie's face. As I watched them, I wished that the bloody song would finish already. I really wanted to get him away from her. I knew that Rosie didn't have any feelings for Malfoy. She was in love with me. She had just married me after all hadn't she? But I also knew that he was her first and a lot of girls romanced that. I shook my head and told myself to calm down and stop acting like a jealous prat. She had every right to romance it if she wanted to. I knew she loved me. But I couldn't help feeling like this. I had a funny feeling I would always react this way when Malfoy was around her. I just had to control myself and not attack him, which was very hard to do. I had to though, because I knew from experience that Rosie wouldn't like that. At all. After what seemed like an eternity, the song finally ended. Malfoy stepped back and bowed to Rosie before looking over at me and smirking. He reached for her hand, bought it up to his lips and kissed it. I snarled and almost ran over to them, taking Rosie into my arms and glaring at Malfoy.

"Go" I hissed and Malfoy laughed, bowed again and left the pub.

I turned and rested my forehead against Rosie's. She was strangely silent. I knew she was probably unhappy with me.

"I'm sorry Rosie but I couldn't help it. The guy's a git and I don't want him anywhere near you" I said. Rosie looked at me.

"So is it just him or are you going to act like a Neanderthal with every ex of mine we happen to come across?" she asked curiously. I sighed.

"I probably isn't just him. I'll probably act like a jealous git with everyone you've dated. I'm possessive love. I can't help it. You are mine and I am yours. It can't possibly be any other way. Although Malfoy really is a major prat. You haven't dated many guys have you? I don't want to be on your bad side all the time" I asked a bit desperately. Rosie stared at me in silence.

"You know if it was any other day I'd be very angry at you right now. But I'm too happy at the moment" she said and a sagged in relief. She smiled and laughed softly.

"Don't worry so much George. There aren't many others you have to guard me over. I've been in love with you most of my life. I haven't had a chance to see many other people" she said.

"You saw Malfoy though and he was important" I muttered. Rosie frowned.

"How was he important?" she asked and I stared at her.

"He was your first. Don't most girls make a big deal out of that?" To my surprise, Rosie snorted.

"Yeah maybe if there first time wasn't a disaster." I stared at her and she sighed and took my face into her hands.

"I never thought you'd be insecure about this George. My time with Draco was very uncomfortable, slightly painful and not memorable in the slightest."

I stared at her as her words washed over me and slowly, I grinned.

"So you didn't…" I asked delicately and Rosie laughed and shook her head.

"No I didn't. You're the only one I ever have with. You're the only one I ever been with since Draco." She laughed as I whooped and swung her into my arms.

"Egotistical prat" she murmured in amusement. "Besides he was only telling me his good news. He's getting married" she said with a grin and the room resounded with another elated whoop.

The last dance of the night I shared with a very special person. I was about to lead my lovely wife back onto the dance floor when I felt a tug on my dress robes. I looked down to see Winnie standing in front of me.

"Can I dance with you Uncle George?" she asked and I smiled at her.

"Course you can squirt" I said and led her onto the floor. I took my god daughter into my arms and grinned down at her. I got a surprise when I saw the serious expression on her face.

"I'm about to give you permission to do something Uncle George and I really want you to do it" she said. I raised my eyebrows in question at her. She took a deep breath.

"I want you to call me Tabby Cat" she stated. My mouth fell open.

"But that's what your Aunt calls you Winnie" I said softly. "It's special between the two of you." Winnie nodded.

"I know but you and Aunt Rosie belong together. You're a unit now and since she calls me that, you should to. Will you Uncle George?"

I looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't asking just because she felt she had to. She really wanted to share the name with me. Pride and love filled me and I crouched down and gave her a hug before answering her honestly.

"I'd be honoured to Tabby Cat" I said softly and Winnie grinned.


End file.
